


404 Error

by Wasthatapun



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: F/M, implied hanky-panky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasthatapun/pseuds/Wasthatapun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Spine walks in on an awkward situation after a concert</p>
            </blockquote>





	404 Error

Sometimes it was easy to forget that the steam man band had been built with the rather express purpose of helping to woo a sweet young dame. 

And yet time and time again they tended to have a hand in each new generations discovery of romance.

It was good to be home and to be performing again. The concert was a great way to forget the trauma that was World War II and was made even better by the presence of all the surviving Walters. 

As they finished their final set The Spine could see Mark and Peter cheering in the balcony. He only absently wondered where Wanda and her young suitor had gotten themselves off to but didn’t give it much thought as he waved at his cheering family.

He was still humming their final song, On Top Of The Universe, to himself as he made his way backs stage to the dressing room to retrieve the spare water bottle he’d forgotten there.

He didn’t really notice the noise at first, his processors still on the performance. They needed a better song to finish with; On Top Of The Universe really felt more like it belonged toward the middle of the show than as a finisher. He’d have to talk to Rabbit about finishing that new song he’d been toying with that currently only consisted of ‘a really big steam powered giraffe what smokes.’

It wasn’t till he tried to open the door and found that it was stuck that the muffled sounds of motion and voices registered. As he wriggled the handle trying to unstick it the (what sounds do people make when their having sex?) changed to frantic shuffling and the door was opened from the other side.

Wanda’s smiling face peered up at him. She was panting slightly and Spine could just see Guy further behind her in the room struggling to properly button his pants.

“Oh H-hi Spine! Are you guys done already? “She was holding her shirt closed at the top, trying to button the top few buttons with one hand. “Gee that concert went by quick!” Better go find dad huh? We’ll see you in a bit.” 

Wanda grabbed Guy and tugged him after her, ducking under The Spines arm and disappearing down the hall.

That was not Wanda’s shirt she was wearing.

The Spine was frozen in place, his hand on the door and that’s where Rabbit found him 45 minutes later.

“Hey Tha Spine, we been lookin for ya!” He placed a hand on his younger-Big brother’s shoulder but he didn’t respond, still staring at the same spot in front of him.

“Tha Spine?”

400 Error: bad file request — correcting — 404 error: memory not found — rebooting

The titanium alloy automaton shook his head and blinked looking around mildly confused.

“Oh hey Rabbit, you ready for the show?” He said cheerily as he caught sight of his clockwork companion.

Rabbit gave him a strange look. “Spine… W-We just finished. You were comin back here tah grab your extra water bottle and disappeared, remember?”

“What? No, that can’t be right it’s only…” he started as he realized his internal clock was a considerable amount off and there was a rather large gap in his memory files. “Well that’s odd.”

“You doin okay there buddy?”

“I …think so? I’m not really sure what happened.”

Rabbit ducked into the room and grabbed the bothersome water bottle and began to steer The Spine back to where the rest of the band was waiting. 

“I’m sure it was nothin, Petey’ll give you a once over once we get home. Make sure you’re alright.”

He nodded distractedly as they rejoined their family and they all prepared to head home for the night.

But The Spine couldn’t shake the feeling that Wanda kept looking at him oddly.

And why was she wearing Guy’s shirt?


End file.
